


Jean Reacts To Ships (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's time for some awesomeness, M/M, Other, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here is the beginning of something big....





	1. Welcome

Basically, the Title explains it all. Jean Kirschtein from Attack on Titan will be reacting to ships. That's it, nothing fancy. Sooner or later I'll start taking requests, which you can leave down in the comment section.

I will be the Admin, and Jean will be himself.

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS RIGHTS OR ANYTHING, THEY ALL BELONG HAJIME ISAYAMA!!!! (Plus these are my oppnions, so if you don't like, don't get your panties in a twist.)

Now with that all out of the way, LET'S GO!!!!


	2. Ereri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of something big....

Admin- Ok welcome Jean! 

Jean- Hey, uh I'm here. You said you wanted me to react to shits or whatever?

Admin- No ships. Like romantic relationships among your comrades and stuff. And people will be reading this.

Jean- Ok.... What ship do you want me to react to first? 

Admin- ERERI or Eren x Levi. 

Jean- Um.... That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, I mean Eren's sixteen and Connie told me Captain Levi was 30 something so... 

Admin- In my opinion, they just don't mix well

Jean- Yeah. 

Admin- I wonder how many readers have left already, cause Ereri is probably the most popular ship in the whole show. 

Jean- A lot. 

Admin- Agreed.


	3. Aruani

Admin- Next my dear, we have Aruani! (Armin x Annie) 

Jean- What? Is this because their both blonde? 

Admin- No, because Annie spared Armin when she was in her Titan form.

Jean- Please don't make me remember that all over again. 

Admin- So what do you think?

Jean- Meh. I don't really care 'bout this one. I could go either way with this one. 

Armin- (yelling from the other room) I'M GAY GUYS!!!! I DON'T LIKE ANNIE!!! 

Jean- WTF?

Admin- *crying tears of joy* Thank you Armin..... Now Eremin can be real... 

Jean- What's Eremin? 

Admin- You'll see.....


	4. Eremin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha one of my favriotes

Admin- He he he This is Eremin, (Eren x Armin) What do you think?

Jean- Well I hate Jaegar, but Armin is okay and if being with Eren makes him happy then I'm cool with that. 

Admin- Plus the fanart is adorable. 

Jean- What's fanart? 

Admin- *Slides Jean a laptop full of fanart* Come back in a hour....

*1 hour later* 

Jean- I see now.... 

Eren and Armin- *bursts into room* I SHIP EREMIN!!!! 

Eren- I WILL SMASH ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TOUCH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DORK!!!

Admin and Jean- *Slows backs away* 

Jean- Hey Admin, am I shipped with anyone? 

Admin- Oh ho ho you shall see my dear Jean..... You shall see...


	5. Erejean

Admin- This is Erejean....... 

Jean- FUCK NO!!!!! 

Admin- I agree, don't you hate Eren? 

Jean- YES I DO HE IS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO THE WORLD WHY AM I SHIPPED WITH HIM? WHO DID THIS?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!

Admin- Calm down Jean. There's good ships out there don't lose hope. 

Jean - *crying in corner* Really? 

Admin- Yeah, I think you'll like this one up next.....


	6. JeanMarco

Admin- Ok so this ship is you and Marco, Jean. It's my otp, and it's really beautiful.... Jean? Jean, where are you?

Jean- *is making out with Marco in the corner* 

Admin- Well this is canon..... *Starts fangirling*


	7. Eruri

Admin- Jean, are you done? I have another ship for you! 

Jean- *stumbles into room with messy hair and partially unbuttoned shirt* Yeah, I'm ready. 

Admin- Don't worry you can make out w/ Marco later... So Eruri (Erwin x Levi) 

Jean- The commander and humanity's strongest.... This could work. 

Admin- It's definitley a love/hate relationship. 

Jean- I like it! 

Admin- I guess I do too.


	8. Yumikuri

Jean- Yes.

Admin- Yes. 

Krista- Yes please! 

Ymir- Hell Yes! 

Titans- Yes.

Whole Fandom- Yes.

Beyonce- Yes. 

Obama- Yes. 

Universe- Yes. 

Reiner- What about Reiner x Christa? 

Everyone- NOPE~~


	9. Reibert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These opinions are not up to date this is from an old story on Wattpad if you want to read it has more chapters than it does on AO3

Admin- *sniffling* This is Reibert (Reiner x Bertholdt) 

Jean- Aren't they already a thing though? 

Admin- *starts crying* 

Jean- What's wrong? 

Admin- I used to ship Reibert, but then THIS came out. *hands Jean a copy of Chapter 77* They don't deserve happiness anymore.

Jean- *Reads Chapter 77* I don't ship it anymore. They don't deserve it. 

Admin- Jean? JEAN! Are you okay? 

Jean- *walks out of room*

Admin- Well that escalated quickly. 

 

\------ Sorry Reibert shippers, I still love you!


	10. A/N

Hey guys, I going on vacation for the weekend, so I will not be updating the story until this Tuesday, (Eastern Time) so I will miss you all. If your itching for more, here is the link to the story on wattpad, which has more chapters than the story has here

https://www.wattpad.com/267013369-jean-reacts-to-ships-a-n

Unfortunately, Ao3 won't let me link it, so just copy and past it into your search bar

Thanks guys!!!!!


	11. Marubert

Admin- Hmmm.... Jean isn't here and I have another ship for him to react to. And I don't think he's gonna like this one either. 

Marco- *walks into room* 

Admin- Hey Marco, Where's Jean? I need him for something.

Marco- I was about to ask you the same thing. What cha need him for?

Admin- He's reacting to ships, but then he saw Chapter 77. 

Marco- Oh.. Well can I help in any way? 

Admin- Sure, how about you take over Jean's job for this ship. It can be a Marco reacts special! 

Marco- Sure! I'm positive Jean won't mind. *Smiles like the little angel that he is* 

Admin- So.... You and Bertholdt. 

Marco- .... Is this because we're both nice?

*muffled cries are coming from the closet. Admin and Marco open the closet to find a crying Jean surrounded by tubs of ice cream and pictures of Marco.*

Jean- *sobbing* MARCO! 

Marco- Oh Jean. *Picks up Jean bridal style and kissed him* I promise I won't let mean old Admin have any ships that interfere w/ us, k? *Death glares at Admin* 

Admin- Yeah..... What ever you say!

Jean- :)


	12. Springles

Admin- OK my babies, here we have Springles! (Sasha x Connie)

Jean- Yes. But that would be scary, because they'd be the best food thieves together, and then we would have no more food. 

Marco- But it's a cute ship though.

Admin and Jean- Agreed!!!!


	13. Rivamika

Admin- This is Rivamika... (Levi and Mikasa) I'm just gonna go out and say this one doesn't make sense to me. 

Jean- Yeah, doesn't Mikasa hate Levi and love Eren? 

Admin- Not according to the shippers

Marco- I know Mikasa, but who is Levi? 

Jean- Let's just move on... And no, we don't ship it. 

Marco- BUT WHO IS LEVI?!?


	14. Jeankasa

Jean- Really?

Marco- Nope! *Leaves Room*

Admin- Well it had to come up at SOME point. 

Jean- You made Marco upset.

Admin- Well, sorry. So what's your say?

Jean- 12 year old me, I would say yes, but me now? No. 

Mikasa- *runs into the room* Who's shipping me with Jean?

Admin- Nobody m'am. We were shipping you with Levi Heichou... *grins evilly* 

Mikasa-*kills Admin* 

Jean- Um.....

Mikasa- Ok Jean, I'm in charge now. I will run this fanfiction.


	15. Mikannie

Mikasa- So Jean, the next ship is...

*Lawyer Man Walks in*

Lawyer Man- I'm sorry Ms. Ackerman, but you can't run this fan fiction. In Admin's will, she left the fic to her waifu, Rico Brzenska!

Rico- Hello Peasants!!!

Jean and Mikasa- *groans*

Rico- Ok so the ship you shall react to Mr. Kirchstein is.... Mikannie!

Jean- Well, it's okay I guess. They would fight a lot, but it would be kinda cool.

Mikasa- BULLSHIT!!! I love Eren!

Rico- Oh Really? *Hands Mikasa a book of Female Titan porn* Resist that!

Mikasa- *Opens the book and blushes intensely* I'll be back! *Runs out of the room*

Rico- Ha ha! 10/10

Jean- I miss Admin. And Marco. Mostly Marco.

Rico- Now Jean, rate the ship!

Jean- Mmmm.... 7/10


	16. Jearmin

Rico- Now Jean, we have Jearmin!

Jean- Uh... It's ok I guess. I don't like Armin in that way though. 

*Marco runs in*

Marco- Who's shipping Jean with someone else other than me?

Jean- MARCO!!!

Marco- JEAN!!! *Runs up and scoops Jean into his arms*

Rico- So, do you like this ship, Jearmin, Mr. Kirstein?

Jean- 4/10 Better than being shipped with Eren 

Marco- ZERO! Kill it with fire! (Sorry Armin.)


	17. Wow Thanks Guys

Wow over 1K hits? Thanks guys I know I don't have popular ship opinions, but thanks for the love!!!!


	18. Another A/N

Sorry for another one of these but I wanted to say I won't be able to update till Sunday, and then I won't be able to write till Oct. 9th. I'm sorry for the wait guys, I will have the chapters ready over my vacation, then get them to you on the 9th. THANKS!


	19. Rico x Admin

Rico- Now Jean, we have my OTP!!!!!!

Jean- Oh boy.

Rico- Me and my beloved late Admin! *sheds a tear* 

Jean- I feel like you will kill me if I say no, so yes. I ship it.

Marco- I ship it! *Smiles* 

_Marco's smiles were so pure, it brought Admin back to life._

Admin- I HAVE RISEN

Everyone- YAY!!!

 


	20. Eremika

Admin- Ok before we can continue, some changes need to be made.

*Ties up Marco and Rico, and puts them in the closet)

Jean- Hey! What did you that for?

Admin- Sorry Jean, this is Jean reacts to ships, not Marco or Rico reacts to ships. 

Jean- I'm starting to wish you were still dead. 

Admin- So... Eremika?

Jean- Uh... No. I don't like Eren and Mikasa tried to take over this fanfic, so I'm kinda pissed w/ them now. 

Admin- I'm not a big fan. Final rating?

Jean- 3/10

Admin- 3/10 too. Wait, Mikasa tried to take over this fic?

Jean- Yeah. 


	21. Ereani

Admin- Ok Jean.... Here is Ereani.   
Jean- No oppnion. I guess I ship it, because I hate both of them, so I guess their cool as two people I don't like.   
Admin- Shame. I don't like that ship.  
Marco-*from the closet* Can I come back now?  
Jean-*Puppy eyes*   
Admin- Fine. Rico too.   
Jean, Marco and Rico- Yeah!


	22. Winmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Roleplay_Freak

Admin- Out next ship is.... WINMIN!

Jean- What?

Marco- I guess it's ok... I don't get it though. 

Admin- I'm gonna try and be nice here, but personally I don't like this ship very much. But it's not the worst ever. I just prefer Eremin and Eruri. 

Jean- I agree. 

Marco and Rico- *Nods in agreement* 

Rico-*whispers* I ship it.


	23. Petrou

Admin- YAS! I SHIP THIS!!!!

Rico- I approve of this ship. Petra is a lovely girl and Oluo is good for her. 

Jean- I don't remember who they were, so I don't have an opinion.

Rico- Don't you remember? The red head that got smashed into a tree, and another guy who died a few seconds later?

Jean- Nope. 

Admin- Well this was pointless. BUT I SHIP THIS JUST ITS SO CUTE!!!


	24. Requests

I'm taking requests now. Leave them in the comments and I will do them ASAP. Love you all!


	25. Mobuhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Meia_Dhyaz

Admin- Oh yeah! Here's a good one. Mobilit x Hangi!

Rico- The mad scientist and the alcoholic. I approve. 

Jean- Well, Mobilit does keep them under control to some extent, so I am fine with this ship. Yes, I ship it.


	26. Eren x Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Meia_Dhyaz and J93

Admin- Ok, now we have Eren x Historia! (I don't know the ship name)

Marco- This ship.... It's not bad, but I thought Yumikuri was canon. 

Admin- It is.

Jean- This ship is fine, but it's not happening any time soon. 

(Sorry guys) 

*Ymir runs into the room*

Ymir- Who's shipping Historia with someone other than me?

Rico and Admin-*Points to Jean*

Ymir- DIE.

Jean- Fuck. 

*Everyone runs into the closet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW guys, just remember, these are my oppnions. If you don't like my review, whatever, that's cool. But just remember that before you get upset. :)


	27. Mikenana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Meia_Dhyaz

Admin- Hello from inside my closet, because Ymir is rampaging outside. Nevertheless, we will continue with Jean reacts to ships. Now we have Mikenana, aka Mike x Nanaba

Rico- Yee this is a good ship.

Admin- I like this ship a lot

Jean-Wait your shipping nose guy and a banana? WTF? Come on, at least give him a proper girlfriend! 

Admin, Rico and Marco- *facepalm*


	28. School and Updates

I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much guys. I will as soon as possible. My English Teacher has been assigning a buttload of homework, and by the time I finish, it's dinner or 11 o'clock. I'll update when I can, and you will almost always get 4 chapters on the weekends. (For Americans at least, I don't know about the time zones in other countries.) Thanks guys, I appreciate the love a lot.


	29. Levi x Windex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested bu Urmum

Admin- Jean... the next ship is... LEVI X WINDEX XD

Marco and Rico- XD We ship it!

Jean- Omg yes so canon one time I asked Levi Heichou if he wanted me to clean the windows, and he said no because he didn't want anyone else touching his precious Windex

Everyone- XD 

Rico- This is so canon


	30. Arusasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by J93

Admin- Now we have Armin x Sasha! 

Jean- Wut?

Admin- I don't ship this, but their was that one chuugakkou episode where Sasha said Armin was cute. Otherwise, I don't see it. 

Jean- I don't ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't really understand this one, but ship and let ship!


	31. Marco x Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by J93

Admin- What

Rico- What

Jean- Ummm 

Marco- no.

Jean- Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't get this one either


	32. All nighter

Tonight, every half hour, I will be releasing a new chapter! All night! Next one will be Beruyumi at 11!


	33. Beruyumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by J93

Admin- Ok, now we have Beruyumi!

Rico- Wait, what?

Ymir- *busts through the closet door* WHAT?

Admin- I'm sorry Ymir Senpai! People ship this! Mostly Reikuri shippers! Also I think he carried you on his back once!

Ymir- AHHH! *punches Jean in the face*

Marco- Noooooo!

*Marco's divinity stopped Ymir's anger and tied her to a coat hanger with halos*

Rico- Finally, We can leave this closet!

Everyone- Yay! *leaves closet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beruyumi is not the worst ship ever, but to me, there's not much going for it. Plus, Yumikuri 4 lyfe!!! Btw, no hate on Ymir here. I love her character, and I'm just being silly.


	34. Armin x Ymir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by J93

Admin- ......ok? 

Marco- What is the ship?

Admin-...

Jean- WHAT. IS. THE. SHIP?????

Admin- Armin x Ymir

Ymir- AHHH I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!! 

Everyone else- AHHH!!! *runs into the other room and locks the door*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I did try here, but I know so little about this ship I opted for comedy. 


	35. Rico x Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Meia_Dhyaz

Admin- the Next ship is... Ian x ...... Rico?

Marco- Oh no. 

Admin- THIS SHIP, IT IS WILL KILL ME!!!!!!

Jean- If it makes you feel better, I ship.... Rico x Ian!!

Rico- *facepalms*

Admin- NOOOOOOOOO

Jean- I still ship it.

Marco- Jean, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship this if you want, but I don't ship it because of my massive crush on Rico.


	36. Rivetra

Rico- we finally managed to stop Admin from going insane, so she will tell us the next ship.

Admin- Rivetra.... (Levi x Petra)

Jean- I don't think it's that bad, but still.... Eruri 4 lyfe!! *pulls a laptop out of his ass and goes on the Eruri tumblr tag*

Marco- Wow, he likes that ship a lot.


	37. Erejeanmarco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, my opinions!

Admin- Erejeanmarco? Your opinion Jean?

Jean- How? Why would I want to be in a relationship with that suicidal bastard? And why would I want his hands on Marco? Eren and Marco? No. 

Marco- Jean?

Jean- What? 

Marco- Eren's here.

Eren- HEY!!!!!

Jean- Ugh.... why are you yelling?

Eren- MY VOICE IS STUCK ON CAPS LOCK!!!!

Jean-*facepalms*


	38. Mikasasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sister's evil friend who will go unnamed

Admin- Oh no. Not this ship.

Rico- What ship?

Eren- WHAT SHIP? 

Admin- The ship. By itself, it's a meh ship, but.... it will summon a demon!

Jean- Admin? Are you alright? 

Admin- THE DEMON HAS ARRIVED!

Admin's sister, L- hi.

Jean- Oh, she's not so bad.

Eren- YEAH! WHY IS SHE THE DEMON OF MIKASASHA? 

L- DID SOMEONE SAY MIKASASHA? *turns into a demon* I HATE THIS SHIP SO MUCH IT IS NOTP!!! SPRINGLES AND MIKANNIE 4 LYFE!!! 

*everyone runs into the other room, where Ymir still is. She chases them around. Then L comes and chases them too. It was horrible. Finally, Admin, Rico, Jean, Marco and Eren hide in the closet once again* 

Admin- so Jean, final rating?

Jean- doesn't make sense to me, but whatever. I don't really care who Mikasa is shipped with.


	39. Carla x Hannes

Admin- Now here is Carla x Hannes

Eren- NOOOO MY MOTHER WOULDN'T CHEAT ON MY DAD LIKE THAT!!!!!

Jean- Isn't she dead? 

Eren- WELL WHY ISNT MARCO DEAD?

Jean- SHUT THE FUCK UP!

*starts fighting, Jean throws Eren out of the closet.*

Marco- sigh...

Admin- Yeah. Personally, I think this is a meh ship, but both characters are dead and were married, so it's not happening anytime soon. 

(Yes, Hannes was married!)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna your requests asap, I just wanted to type this one up because it's been waiting to be on this fic for a while


	40. Arukuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Darth_Seal

Admin- Next is Arukuri! 

Jean- What?

Marco- What? 

Rico- I find this amusing. 

Jean- I don't ship it, but I totally see them as siblings. They look a lot alike.

Admin- Omg! Gravity Falls Au with Armin as Dipper, and Krista as Mabel! 

Rico- Yes!

Jean- What's Gravity Falls? 

Admin- Dear child, you have much to learn. 

*meanwhile, Ymir dies because she was so sexually confused by this ship.*


	41. Rivarmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Darth_Seal

Admin- *Is dead*

Jean- What happened?

Rico- I think this ship killed her.

Jean- What ship?

Rico-Rivarmin. 

Jean- Oh. Well why do people ship it?

Rico- Because their both small? Or because Levi chose Armin for his new squad, even though he was physically weak? I have no clue. 

Jean- Oh well.


	42. Requests

Hey guys sorry for another chapter of me just talking, but I wanted to tell by this time tomorrow, I will not be taking requests. It's been really stressful for me to meet requests, and often times, I don't a lot to say about a ship. So now is your last chance to request something. (If you have made a request that I haven't done yet, I will still do it after the deadline.) Thanks again guys!


	43. Semi Hiatus

I'm sorry. I feel terrible for doing this, but I gotta. Recently, I've been bogged down with a lot of schoolwork, and takes up a lot of the time I have for myself. The rest, I use to work on my music. So this means I can't update as often as I would like. I will get to doing at least 2 chapters a week, and maybe 3 or 4. This isn't forever though. Things should get better mid November, and I won't have as much work to do. But for now, just expect to wait a little longer for chapters. Thank you again, and I love you all. 


	44. Eren x Levi x Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LanceCorpalShadow

Admin- Now onto our next ship, Eren x Levi x Erwin!

Jean- What? No, Eruri for life. How many times do I have to explain this to you? 

Marco- Who are Levi and Erwin?

Rico- I'll teach you.*shows Marco a PowerPoint about them*

Marco- Ok, wow I kinda like this ship now.

Jean- It is so unlike Marco to have bad taste, especially in gayness.

Admin- *ignoring Jean* I low-key ship it, because I tend to prefer plain Eruri or something else......


End file.
